


Research

by calamariqueen



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, I write too much suffering, Other, so have a break from all that oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamariqueen/pseuds/calamariqueen
Summary: Gary conducts an experiment.





	Research

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too cruel to you guys with all the angst I write, so have some fluffy goodness~!

“Gary, what are you doing with that laser pointer ?” HUE asked.

 

“ _ Investigating _ .” Gary replied.

 

Gary hid behind a counter in the Galaxy One’s dining area, Avocato in his sights.

 

“Here we go.” Gary whispered.

“ **Let the moment of truth commence** .”

 

Gary turned on the laser pointer, and a dot moved near Avocato.

 

He moved the dot to the table, and Avocato ears perked up.

 

“Look Gary, I know it’s you.” Avocato said.

 

But Avocato eyes were glued to the dot. As Gary moved it across the table, Avocato’s eyes followed it.

 

Gary noticed the light in Avocato’s eyes, and quickly moved it near the wall.

 

As soon as he did, Avocato pounced towards it.

 

Gary was surprised, yet at the same time, intrigued.

 

He moved it to the other side of the room, and Avocato pounced forward once again.

 

“He really is a cat.” Gary said.

 

Gary chuckled, and moved the dot around the room rapidly. Avocato was leaping from one side of the room to another in an attempt to catch the dot.

 

At last, Gary shut off the laser pointer, and appeared from his hiding place, trying to catch his breath as he erupted in laughter.

 

Avocato began to blush, and shoved Gary.

 

From that moment forward, this was known as the  ‘ **_Moment of Unspoken Research_ ** .’

  
  
  



End file.
